For 88
by OhSemie
Summary: No summary - -


p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Times, 'Times New Roman', serif;"Title : 88 (Kiss Hug)/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Times, 'Times New Roman', serif;"Cast :/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Times, 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
ul style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
lispan style="font-family: Times, 'Times New Roman', serif;"Oh Sehun/span/li  
lispan style="font-family: Times, 'Times New Roman', serif;"Xi Luhan/span/li  
/ul  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: Times, 'Times New Roman', serif;"Genre : School life (?) *tentuin sendiri -_-/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: Times, 'Times New Roman', serif;"Warning : many typo in this story :v/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: Times, 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: Times, 'Times New Roman', serif;"Ini pure karya gue yaaaa... Anu, untuk judul emang ga nyambung '-' Gue bingung mau kasih juduh apa'an .../span/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: Times, 'Times New Roman', serif;"Langsung aja yaaaaa.../span/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: Times, 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: Times, 'Times New Roman', serif;"Happy Reading/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: Times, 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
hr /  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Lorong yang biasanya sunyi di pagi hati, kini sudah bising akan bisikan-bisikan/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" dari tiap siswa atau siswi yang kini terfokus pada seseorang. Seorang pemuda dengan kulit putih susu, rambut coklatnya, dan jangan lupakan badannya yang tinggi bak seorang model./span/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Dia tampan sekali… kira-kira siapa namanya?"/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Apa dia murid pindahan? Atau murid petukaran? Ya Tuhan, aku ingin menjadi kekasihnya"/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Dia dari mana? Kenapa dia tampan sekali? Aaaa, aku rasa dia dari luar angkasa sana"/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Tatapannya tajan dan dingin. Tapi itu membuatnya terlihat tampan.."/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Bisikan-bisikan terus terlontar dari mulut-muut pada siswa yang melihat pemuda tadi. Mereka menatap kagum pada pemuda yang dengan tampang dinginnya melewati lorong yang sudah terlihat sedikit ramai./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Pemuda itu hanya diam mendengarkan setiap kalimat yang terlontar dari siswa dan siswi. Ia hanya melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ruang kepala sekolah./span/p  
/div  
div style="border: none; padding: 0cm 0cm 1pt;"  
div class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; padding: 0cm; text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; padding: 0cm; text-align: justify;"hr /  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Jam 7.40? Aaaa, bagaimana ini? Sebentar lagi masuk…" panic seorang pemuda cantik yang kini tengah sibuk mencari kaos kaki yang hendak ia gunakan. Tangannya bergerak, meneliti setiap sudut lemari yang biasa menyimpan segala keperluan pemuda tersebut, termasuk kaos kaki./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Sial sial sial!" pemuda cantik tersebut menepuk keningnya pelan. Sepertinya ia baru saja mengingat sesuatu./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Dengan terburu-buru, pemuda cantik tersebut berlari menuju kamar mandi /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"—/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"tepatnya tempat cucian/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"—/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;". Ia mengambil kaos kakinya dengan kasar, lalu memakainya dengan terburu-buru./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"'Persetan dengan bau kaos kaki, ini keadaan genting' /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"—/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" batin pemuda cantik tersebut./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Kaki mungilnya dengan cepat berlari meninggalkan apartemennya menuju sekolah. Tanpa ia sadari, sebuah buku kecil /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"—/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"atau sebuah catatan/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"—/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" span lang="EN-US"terjatuh dari tasnya yang belum sempat tertutup sempurna./span/span/p  
/div  
div style="border: none; padding: 0cm 0cm 1pt;"  
div class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; padding: 0cm; text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; padding: 0cm; text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"hr /  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Kau bersyukur, Luhan. Guru Park bilang, dia akan terlambat masuk ke kelas" ujar namja cantik bereyeliner tipis pada pemuda cantik lainnya yang ia panggil 'Luhan'./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Huffftt… ku rasa, ada baiknya aku harus berterima kasih pada murid baru itu" jawab Luhan. Ia menggeledah isi tasnya. Menyiapkan segala alat tulis yang akan digunakan selama jam pelajaran berlangsung./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Kau ini… memangnya ada apa dengan murid baru itu?" pemuda bereyeliner tersebut melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang kini tengah Luhan lakukan. Menyiapkan alat tulisnya./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Yaaa, tidak ada apa-apa, Baek. Setidaknya dia telah mengulur waktu Guru Park memasuki kelas, membuatku dengan mudah masuk ke kelas tanpa mendapatkan hukuman" jawab Luhan dengan wajah senangnya./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Ck, ada-ada saja.." decak pemuda beryeliner tersebut. Dilihat dari name tagnya, sebut saja namanya Baekhyun./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Luhan dan Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Guru Park yang baru saja memasuki kelas. Keadaan kelas yang dari tadi ricuh, mendadak menjadi hening setelah kedatangan Guru Park./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Bukan. Bukan karena kehadiran Guru Park. Murid kelas XII-1 ini sudah biasa ricuh walaupun ada guru yang mengajar di dalamnya. Yang membuat mereka menjadi diam adalah, kehadiran seseorang yang berada di belakang Guru Park./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Yaaa, ternyata dia sekelas dengan kita! Aku ingin berteriak"/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Tampannya… suami idaman"/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Apa aku bermimpi? Tolong jangan bangunkan aku kalau ini mimpi"/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Luhan hanya memutar matanya malas ketika mendengarkan pekikan tertahan dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Emm… teman? Luhan sendiri tidak yakin apakah mereka adalah diketahui saja, Luhan adalah anak yang tertutup. Dia hanya berbicara dengan orang yang sudah ia kenal dekat /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"—/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"seperti Baekhyun/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"—/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;". Ia tidak memiliki banyak teman. Ya.. kau lihat sendiri bagaimana penampilan Luhan. Cupu. Culun. Tidak modis. Setidaknya itulah pendapat orang-orang ketika melihat penampilan Luhan/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Ekhem… Semuanya.. dimohon perhatiannya" ujar Guru Park dengan lantang. Guru yang sudah berkepala empat itu sedikit membetulkan letak kacamata plusnya sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Sebelumnya saya minta maaf atas keterlambatan saya. Karena ada sebuah urusan, saya harus datang terlambat" Guru Park menatap siswa-siswinya yang kini tengah bungkam seribu bahasa, siswa-siswinya menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran. Mata guru tersebut sedikit melirik ke belakang, melihat murid 'baru'nya yang kini hanya menampilkan wajah datarnya./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Ya.. seperti yang kalian lihat. Di belakang saya terdapat seorang murid yang /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"mungkin /spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"menurut kalian asing. Dia pindahan dari Belanda. Karena urusan keluarga, dia pindah ke Korea dan melanjutkan pendidikannya di sini" terang Guru Park. Kini matanya menatap siswa-siswinya yang tengah menatap kagum pada murid baru di belakangnya /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"—/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"tidak untuk Luhan, dia hanya sibuk menggeledah isi tasnya tanpa memperhatikan Guru Park/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"—/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Kau.." tunjuk Guru Park sedikit menoleh pada pemuda yang ada di belakangnya. "Perkenalkan dirimu.." lanjut Guru Park./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Pemuda dengan tatapan dingin tersebut maju beberapa langkah lalu membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya. Ia menatap sekelilingnya yang/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" tengah /spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"menatap/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"nya/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" dengan pandangan kagum, dan juga sedikit tatapan iri /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"—/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"dari /spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"kaum lelaki/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"—/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Annyeonghaseyo (halo).. Nama saya Oh Sehun. Saya harap, kalian bisa membantu selama saya belajar di sini. Senang bertemu kalian" pemuda bernama Oh Sehun itu memperkenalkan diri secara formal. Ia membungkukkan badannya kembali sebagai formalitas./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Ada yang ingin ditanyakan?" tanya Guru Park yang sebelumnya sudah duduk di kursi guru./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Dengan cepat, hamp/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"i/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"r semua murid perempuan mengangkat tangannya./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Aku dengar, Sehun-ssi ini masih berumur 16 tahun. Apakah itu benar?" tanya perempuan yang duduk di barisan depan. Sebut saja namanya Sulli./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Ah, ya. Saya memang masih berumur 16 tahun. Dulu saat, saya sempat beberapa kali mengikuti kelas akselerasi" jawab Sehun./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Wah, hebat sekali.."/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Pasti dia pintar. Sudah tampan, pintar pula.. benar-benar suami idaman masa depan"/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Bisik-bisik kini mulai terdengar di penjuru ruangan./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Tolong semuanya diam. Jangan berisik. Ada lagi yang ingin bertanya?"/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Sehun-ssi, apa kau sudah mempunyai kekasih?"/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Apa kau bisa membagi nomor telephonemu?"/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Bla bla bla bla bla/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Sehun-ssi, bisakah aku menjadi kekasihmu?!"/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Hening./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Lupakan. Sehun, kau bisa duduk di samping Luhan. Dan Luhan, tolong angkat tanganmu" suara Guru Park memecahkan keheningan yang sempat melanda kelas./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Luhan yang tengah sibuk dengan urusannya, tidak mengindahkan apa yang diucapkan oleh Guru Park /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"—/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"tepatnya ia tidak mendengar apa pun dari tadi/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"—/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;". Dengan cepat, Baekhyun menyenggol lengan Luhan./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Ada apa?" bisik Luhan supaya tidak terdengar oleh Guru Park./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Angkat tanganmu" jawab Baekhyun pelan. Ia menatap ragu pada sekelilingnya yang tengah mem/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"a/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"ndan/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"gi/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" mereka/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" berdua/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;". Maksudnya Luhan./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Xi Luhan, tolong angkat tanganmu" tegas Guru Park sekali lagi. Dengan gelagapan Luhan mengangkat tangannya. Ia menatap ngeri pada semua siswa yang kini tengah menatapnya, termasuk Oh Sehun yang sedari awal hanya menunjukkan wajah datarnya./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Dengan langkah santai, Sehun berjalan ke arah meja Luhan. Tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam kantung blezernya. Sedikit melirik Luhan yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan tak berkedip./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Setelah duduk di tempatnya, Sehun hanya diam mendengarkan setiap penjelasan yang dijelaskan oleh Guru Park. Ia tidak memperdulikan tatapan siswa-siswi padannya./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Baekhyun/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"—/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"ah, dia siapa?" cicit Luhan. Ia sedikit melirik Sehun yang tengah serius menatap papan tulis di depan kelas./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Astaga… dia itu murid baru itu, Lu" jawab Baekhyun pelan. Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai balasan. Ia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya pada papan tulis, focus pada penjelasan Guru Park./span/p  
/div  
div style="border: none; padding: 0cm 0cm 1pt;"  
div class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; padding: 0cm; text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; padding: 0cm; text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
hr /  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Semua murid kini berhamburan menuju kantin. Mengisi perut mereka yang terkuras karena pelajaran tadi./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Seperti Luhan dan Baekhyun. Keduanya kini dengan khidmat menyantap makanan mereka./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Baekhyun/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"—/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"ah, apa kau melihat buku catatanku? Catatan biru yang biasa aku bawa" tanya Luhan setelah menghabiskan makanannya. Ia meraih cup bubble teanya, lalu menyesapnya dengan penuh perasaan (?)./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Tidak. Aku tidak melihat bukumu" Baekhyun menjawab setelah makanan yang ada di mulutnya tertelan habis./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Luhan menjatuhkan kepalanya lemas pada meja kantin. Catatannya, catatan tentang sesuatu yang penting /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"—/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"menurut Luhan/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"—/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;". Luhan hanya menghela nafasnya lemah./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Oh iya, Luhan. Bukankah kau mau berterima kasih pada murid baru itu" tanya Baekhyun. Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya. Pikirannya teringat akan sosok murid baru tersebut. Tatapannya, tubuhnya, itu membuat Luhan menciut./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Aku rasa, aku tidak jadi berterima kasih padannya" cicit Luhan pelan./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Oh, yasudah~"/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Luhan menghela nafasnya berat. Ia merasa, akan terjadi sesuatu yang rumit setelah ini. Ia tidak tau sesuatu seperti apa./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Apa kau tidak mencuci kaos kakimu? Ugh, baunya sangat menyengat!"/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Sial. /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"—/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" rutuk Luhan./span/p  
/div  
div style="border: none; padding: 0cm 0cm 1pt;"  
div class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; padding: 0cm; text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; padding: 0cm; text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
hr /  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Sore ini Luhan /spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"terpaksa/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" pulang dengan tanpa alas. Dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan, Baekhyun langsung menarik Luhan ke toilet. Padahal mereka masih di kantin/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" saat itu/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" dengan Baekhyun yang belum menghabiskan makanannya./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Baekhyun menyuruh Luhan untuk melepas sepatu dan juga kaos kakinya. Dan demi tubuh tinggi sang kapten basket /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"—/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Kris/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"—/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;", Baekhyun sangat merutuki tingkah jorok Luhan yang tidak mencuci kaos kakinya./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Tentu saja Luhan beralasan. 'Aku lupa, Baek. Aku tertidur'. Namun sepertinya Baekhyun tidak mau tau. Ia langsung saja mendorong Luhan masuk ke salah satu bilik toilet. Menyuruh /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"pemuda/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" cantik tersebut untuk mencuci kaos kakinya. DI TOILET./spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" Dan jangan lupakan tentang ceramah 'singkat' dari seorang Byun Baek Hyun selama mereka di toilet. /spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" -_-/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Dan berakhirlah seperti ini. Luhan harus rela pulang dengan menjinjing sepatu dan kaos kaki /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"—/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"setengah/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"—/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" basahnya. Ia lebih memilih pulang dengan berjalan kaki dari pada harus ditatap oleh penumpang bus. Terkutuklah Baekhyun yang dengan seenak hati meninggalkan Luhan./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah motor berhenti depat di samping Luhan. Hal itu membuat Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap bingung pengemudi yang masih mengenakan helm./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Naiklah" ujar sang pengemudi dari balik helmnya./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Luhan menatap ragu orang di depannya. Orang tersebut mengenakan jas almamater yang serupa dengan Luhan. Walaupun begitu, itu tidak membuat Luhan mudah percaya begitu saja bukan?/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Dengan ragu, Luhan menaiki motor tersebut. Ia mencengkeram jas pemuda di depannya./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Kau… siapa?" tanya Luhan pelan namun masih dapat di dengar leh pemuda di depannya./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Aku… Sehun"/span/p  
/div  
div style="border: none; padding: 0cm 0cm 1pt;"  
div class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; padding: 0cm; text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; padding: 0cm; text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
hr /  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Sehun menatap datar gedung yang ada di hadapannya. Kini ia berada di gedung apartemen Luhan./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Sehun/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"—/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"ssi"/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Sehun hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Em.. itu..terima kasih atas tumpangannya. Dan juga, terima kasih untuk yang tadi pagi"/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Sehun mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Tadi pagi? Ia merasa tidak melakukan apa pun yang berhubungan dengan Luhan. Berbicara saja tidak./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Luhan yang mengerti arti tatapan bingung Sehun, mulai berdehem. "Emm.. terima kasih, karena kedatanganmu di sekolah membuat Guru Park masuk ke kelas sedikit terlambat"/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Sehun masih menatap Luhan dengan pandangan bingungnya, namun tidak menghilangkan kesan dinginnya./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Itu… membuatku tidak terkena hukuman akibat terlambat" lanjut Luhan dengan pelan. Tetap saja, sepelan apa pun Luhan berbicara, Sehun masih akan tetap mendengar. Luhan menelan air ludahnya dengan gugup./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Sehun hanya menatap Luhan dengan ekspresi datarnya./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Sebaiknya aku masuk. Sekali lagi terima kasih Sehun/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"—/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"ssi" Luhan membungkukkan badannya lalu beranjak meninggalkan Sehun yang masih diam dengan tatapan datarnya./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"hr /  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Luhan mulai memasuki lift. Tangannya bergerak untuk menekan tombol angka yang ada pada dinding lift. Tepat ketika pintu lift akan tertutup, sebuah tangan menahan pergerakan pintu tersebut. Tangan tersebut membuka pintu lift, menampakkan sosok yang kini dengan santai memasuki lift./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Luhan membelalakkan matanya menatap pemuda di hadapannya. Sehun. Pemuda yang baru saja menjadi penghuni kelasnya, pemuda yang baru saja mengantarkannya kini berdiri di samping Luhan. Berdua dengan Luhan di dalam lift. Berdua. -.-/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Luhan mendadak menjadi gugup. Ia dapat mencium bau parfum Sehun. Bodohnya ia, kenapa baru mencium aroma parfum Sehun? Padahal sudah jelas tadi ia duduk di belakang Sehun. Salahkan sifat Luhan yang tidak peka. -_-/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"br /"Kau mau kemana, Sehun/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"—/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"ssi?" tanya Luhan pelan. Entah mengapa, Luhan sangat takut untuk berbicara dengan Sehun./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Sehun hanya diam tak menjawab. Luhan pun sudah melupakan pertanyaannya. Toh, dia sudah biasa diabaikan seperti ini. Tapi sebesit rasa kecewa hinggap di ulu hatinya./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Pintu lift pun terbuka. Dengan segera Sehun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari lift. Luhan hanya berjalan di belakang Sehun. Ia tak berniat untuk menganggu Sehun./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Mau kenama dia? Apa dia mau ke apartemen/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"—/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Dengan cepat Sehun menekan beberapa angka /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"—/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"password/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"—/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;". Tak lama kemudian, pintu apartemen tersebut terbuka. Tubuh Sehun hilang dbalik pintu apartemen./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"—/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"ku"/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Luhan hanya menghela nafas. Ternyata Sehun adalah tetangganya. Ke/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"napa hari ini Luhan merasa dipenuhi dengan kejutan? Dan juga, Luhan merasa resah. Ia merasa bahwa akan terjadi sesuatu yang besar dalam hidupnya./span/p  
/div  
div style="border: none; padding: 0cm 0cm 1pt;"  
div class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; padding: 0cm; text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; padding: 0cm; text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
hr /  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Hari minggu memang ha/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"r/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"i yang sangat ditunggu oleh /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"—/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"hampir/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"—/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" semua pelajar. Hari dimana tidak ada sekolah, tidak memutar otak dengan pelajaran-pelajaran, dan yang utama, tidak ada pekerjaan rumah./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Jam menunjukkan pukul 10.17. Matahari sudah bersiap untuk singgah di tengah awan./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" Namun hal itu tak mampu membuat pemuda manis yang ini tengah begelung dengan selimut tebalnya itu terbangun. Ia semakin menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut tebalnya, menghindar paparan bias matahari./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/strong/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Ding Dong/span/strong/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Tiba-tiba saja, ponsel Luhan /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"—/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"pemuda manis tersebut/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"—/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" berbunyi, menandakan sebuah pesan masuk./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Dengan malas Luhan menyibak selimutnya, mengambil ponselnya yang ada di nakas. Setelah membaca isi pesan tersebut, sontak Luhan langsung membulatkan matanya. Kesadarannya kini sudah sepenuhnya kumpul./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""APA?!"/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Dengan tergesa-gesa, Luhan segera bergegas ke kamar mandi./span/p  
/div  
div style="border: none; padding: 0cm 0cm 1pt;"  
div class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; padding: 0cm; text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; padding: 0cm; text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"hr /  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Kini terlihat Luhan yang tengah sibuk memilah pakaian di lemari dengan ponsel yang ia apit di antara pundak dan lehernya. Ia hanya mengenakan bathrobe biru lautnya./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Tunggulah 15 menit lagi, Baek"./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""YAA! Bukan salahku! Aku tidak mau tau, tunggu aku disana. Jangan pernah mencoba untuk meninggalkanku"/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Luhan melempar sebuah pakaian yang dirasa tidak perlu dengan asal. Sudah banyak pakaian yang tergeletak di tempat tidurnya./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Aku sedang mamakai sepatu, sebentar lagi aku kesana"/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Ya, sepertinya Luhan harus berbohong. Hey, jangan salahkan Luhan. Salahkan saja Baekhyun yang /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"—/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"secara mendadak/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"—/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" mengajak Luhan ke pantai. Tentu ajakan Baekhyun tidak akan Luhan tolek dengan sia-sia. Sudah lama ia mengharapkan dapat pergi ke pantai./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Baiklah. Jangan cerewet Tuan Byun"/span/p  
/div  
div style="border: none; padding: 0cm 0cm 1pt;"  
div class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; padding: 0cm; text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; padding: 0cm; text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Langsung saja Luhan mlempar ponselnya ke kasur setelah sambungannya dengan Baekhyun terputus. Dengan cepat ia mengambil kemeja coklat dan celana jeans hitam dari lemari./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; padding: 0cm; text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; padding: 0cm; text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Dengan terburu-buru, Luhan menutup pintu apartemennya. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa pemuda berkulit putih kini tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan itu /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"—/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Sehun/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"—/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" hanya diam dengan posisi menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding samping pintu apartementnya./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya, matanya tak sengaja bertubrukan dengan mata elang seorang Oh Sehun./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Oh, annyeong Sehun/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"—/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"ssi"/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Luhan membungkukkan badannya setelah melihat sosok Sehun. Jujur saja, Luhan merasa gugup dipandangi oleh Sehun./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Dengan cuek, Sehun meninggalkan Luhan yang kini tengah sibuk dengan sepatunya./span/p  
/div  
div style="border: none; padding: 0cm 0cm 1pt;"  
div class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; padding: 0cm; text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; padding: 0cm; text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
hr /  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Dasar cerewet, aku sedang dalam perjalanan. Sabarlah sebentar"/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Dengan langkah terburu, Luhan berjalan menuju parkiran. Tangan kanannya sibuk mengenggam ponsel putihnya, sedangkan tangannya yang lain sibuk menenteng tas coklatnya./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Aku akan mentraktirmu cake strawberry kalau kau mau menungguku sebentar lagi"/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Sialan! Aku ini laki-laki! Oh Tuhan, 10 menit Baek. Sabarlah se/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"—/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" ah SEHUN/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"—/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"SSI!"/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Luhan berteriak saat matanya menangkap sosok Sehun yang kini tengah bersiap dengan motornya. Merasa ada yang memanggilnya, Sehun mencari asal suara. Dan bingo! Ia menemukan Luhan yang kini tenah melambaikan ponselnya./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Kau mau kemana?" tanya Luhan saat sudah berada di hadapan Sehun./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Sekolah" jawab Sehun dengan singkat./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Hah, syukurlah. Em, Sehun/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"—/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"ssi... bisakah aku ikut ke sekolah denganmu? Maksudku.. karena tujuan kita sama, bukankah lebih baik jika kita berangkat bersama?" ujar Luhan dengan gugup. Pasalnya, Sehun hanya menatap Luhan dengan ekspresi datarnya, seperti biasa./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Tanpa menjawab permintaan Luhan, Sehun serega menaiki motornya. Luhan hanya diam termanu di tempatnya, masih menunggu jawaban Sehun./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Ayo"/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Luhan terkesiap mendengar suara Sehun. Dengan cepat ia mendudukkan tubuh mungilnya pada jok belakang motor Sehun./span/p  
/div  
div style="border: none; padding: 0cm 0cm 1pt;"  
div class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; padding: 0cm; text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; padding: 0cm; text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
hr /  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan pandangan menyelidik. Ia penasaran, kenapa Luhan bisa bersama dengan Sehun?/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Lu, kau tidak ingin menjelaskan sesuatu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada menuntut. Luhan hanya menghela nafasnya pelan/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Di sampingnya, kini tengah berdiri seorang pemuda dengan kulit pucatnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Oh Sehun!?/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya, tapi tidak sekarang. Jadi.. bisakah kita pergi ke pantai sekarang?" tanya Luhan dengan ragu. Mendengar kata 'pantai', Baekhyun segera mengangguk antusias lalu menarik tangan Luhan untuk masuk ke dalam bus yang sudah mereka sewa./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Oh ya, jangan lupakan Sehun yang mengikuti 2 pemuda manis tersebut. Ya, ini semua karena park Chanyeol /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"—/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"kekasih Baekhyun/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"—/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" yang meminta agar Sehun ikut bersama mereka. Awalnya Baekhyun menolak. Namun karena kekasihnya terus saja merengek, akhirnya ia mengijinkan Sehun untuk ikut./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Luhan? Jangan tanyakan. Sedari tadi ia hanya diam. Bahkan Luhan yang tadinya sangat antusias ingin cepat ke pantai, kini menjadi diam. Bagaimana tidak? Sehun kini duduk di sebelahnya, sibuk memainkan ponselnya. Luhan merasa gugup./span/p  
/div  
div style="border: none; padding: 0cm 0cm 1pt;"  
div class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; padding: 0cm; text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; padding: 0cm; text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" strongTBC/strong/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"strong /strong/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Em, maaf ya ini emang absurd kebangetan... ini ngetiknya sambil begadang jadi yaaa gitu lah./span/p  
/div  
/div 


End file.
